Electronic circuitry today typically makes use of integrated circuit wafers or chips mounted on standardized interconnection packages which have protruding therefrom a number of electrical connecting leads in a standardized pattern for connection into larger circuit assemblies. The connection of the integrated circuit packages with other electronic assemblies has typically been by direct soldering, or by inserting the electrical leads of the integrated circuit package into receptacles in an insulating housing, the connection being continued through the housing to the circuit board. Such integrated circuit connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,602,874; 3,624,586; 3,673,551; 3,673,543; 3,683,317; 3,710,299; and 3,883,207.
When prototyping electronic circuits utilizing integrated circuit packages, it is obviously desirable to have the wiring and components in the position that they will occupy in the commercially produced circuit, both in terms of size and location. Moreover, it is highly desirable that not only the integrated circuit package be readily removable and replaceable, but that the electrical interconnection wiring also be readily changeable. Such versatility has not previously been available in electronic circuitry prototyping.